IS Infinite Stratos: Fates Gamble
by LuciferXIII
Summary: This is a story just to let everyone I am still alive and am merely suffering writers block thanks to school. Not a yuri but might be lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**IS Infinite Stratos: Fates Gamble**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos. It is property of Izuru Yumizuru, Kenji Akahoshi, Yasuhito Kikuchi, Fukihiko Shimo, Anime Network, and **_

_**Sentai Filmworks. Please Support the official release.**_

**Pairings: OC x Charles, Ichika x Houki, Ichika x Rin, OC x Laura, and OC x Cecilia, OC x OC**

**Summary: About 2 years after the end of the first year at the Infinite Stratos Academy four new male IS Pilots are found out to exist. Which prompts **

**the four boys to be transferred along with one new girl clinging to one of the boys' arms. The irony is that the girl and two of the boys are Japanese **

**and the other two boys are from France and Russia. The strangest part is that the five transfers already have their own Personal IS. Three of the boys **

**are transferred into Third-Year Class One and the remaining boy and the girl are sent to Third-Year Class Two.**

_**Chapter One: The Other Male IS Pilots?**_

**"Alright everyone sit down so I can introduce your new classmates! While some of you may have heard the rumors already I will tell the rumor which **

**is that four new _male_Infinite Stratos users have been found. Seems that Ichika was the first but other males started to test out IS and were **

**compatible. Our class has the honor of hosting 3 of these males. So come in and introduce yourselves!" Chifuyu Orimura yelled. In came 3 very **

**diverse boys entered the class. The first had messy white hair, purple eyes, emotionless expression, medium height, and was wearing a gray suit. The **

**second boy had bright blue eyes, short brown hair, a boyish smile, medium height, and was wearing casual clothes on and was wearing glasses. The **

**third boy was the tallest one who had messy black hair, golden eyes, seemed to be glaring everywhere, and had black pants with chains on along with **

**a white short sleeved shirt and a long black trench coat. The first boy stood at the front and said in a deep grunting voice "My name is Archie **

**Rosenburgh a male IS user 16 years of age who hails from Russia. Pleasure to meet you all." The second in line smiled at all the students saying in a **

**rather high pitch voice for a male "Hey everyone, My name is Johan Faustus the XVI. Just like my name I am 16 years old. I come from Paris, France. **

**I hope we can be friends." Glancing at Charlotte who was blushing. The third had a deep and bored voice "Hey, I'm Daisuke Asakura. I am 17 years **

**old. I come from Kyoto region of Japan. I hope you all can keep up with me." To the almost all girls' class they saw this as an opportunity and to **

**others they saw it as a new threat to the new female dominated world. Johan walked up to Charlotte and spoke evenly "Hey… Long time no see **

**'Lette' I haven't seen you since you got picked up by that huge guy in a business suit. I never thought you were into older guys though. Man, no **

**wonder I didn't seem to catch your fancy!" he exclaimed yet while outside he may act cheerful deep down he was envious, that said, the man was **

**actually her father and took the next words she said in shock. "Um Han that man was my father… not a boyfriend..." Looking down she was blushing **

**and the French boy merely stutter "Th-that man was the man who broke your mothers' heart? The man who left your family is the same man who took **

**you away soon after your mama died?" Charlotte merely nodded and Johan took on a glare remembering the man taking 'Lette' away in his fancy car. **

**On the other side of the room Laura was having her own little meeting with Archie who was sizing her up and muttering "jeez… German's these days **

**are giving commanding posts to little girls barely out of middle school? Where did the good old days go when commanding posts were earned and not **

**just given? Where is the army that even put stress on my homeland of Russia…? To have those men no longer live in glory is shameful." Laura who **

**took offense to the new boys' comments pulled out a combat knife and looked at Archie "Watch what you say 'Snow-Boy' or you may wind up dead. **

**Those days ended so get over it. Are you so stupid as to insult not just a German girl but a German Representative Candidate who leads her own **

**squadron?" Archie raised his eyebrow with a 'Really now?' look and said "They gave a little girl a commanding post over a squadron? Tch, Germans **

**lack the guts needed for true soldiers to give power to a temperamental malish! How you call yourselves soldiers I shall never know!" Obviously **

**things were heating up for the soldiers. Daisuke was over near Houki speaking with a grunt "Yo… Been awhile eh Shino? You find that Childhood **

**Friend / Boyfriend yet?" Houki glared and said "Firstly, yes I did find Ichika, Second he is NOT my boyfriend, and Third do NOT call me Shino in public. **

**It's Houki-San to you Dai."**

**That's it for chapter 1 Read and Review so I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2 project codex

IS Infinite Stratos: Fates Gamble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos. It is property of Izuru Yumizuru, Kenji Akahoshi, Yasuhito Kikuchi, Fukihiko Shimo, Anime Network, and Sentai Filmworks. Please Support the official release**_

Chapter 2: Project Codex

**-Location: IS Arena Three: 14:00-**

** "This is your last chance to back out of this situation 'Snow Boy'. Take it and keep your worthless Russian Pride!" was all Laura Bodewig could say since she challenged Archie. "Over my **

**frigid, ice-laden, dead hands! We Russians do not surrender to Germans! That age ended when they gave Command Posts to female malish! I will show you to respect your superiors! **

**IS ACTIVATE: DEFAULT SETTINGS: _Zamorozhennye Gigant_!" "Well then prepare to see what we of the _Schwarzer Hase_ can do! GO: _SCHWARZER REGEN_!" What shocked Laura **

**the most was the fact that his IS had a full armor as opposed to her own armored legs and arms. His IS covered him save for his head and a little bit of his upper chest. However he had an odd **

**helm on that seemed to have long blonde hair, bluish skin, and just darkness where the helmets eyes should be. The armor seemed to be made of a slick purple material and two bat-like **

**wings protruding from his back. (Think of Loki from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor in a mechanized form) "This is my IS! Zamorozhennye Gigant! The Frozen Giant in default form. I **

**think it would be unfair to you if I even went into First Shift. Now malish Give me your best shot!" He taunted Laura and she fell for it "I'll show you why men are obsolete you dumm **

**männlichen are" Laura was pissed now and she initiated by launching 4 of her wires to bind him. Archie just looked at his bindings and mumbled as the wires froze over and he moved to **

**shatter the ice. "Whats this supposed to be? The dental floss I use in the morning is stronger then this thread. Allow me to show Germany the power of a Russians wire!" He grunted as **

**two short spears launched attached to steel cables which lodged in the Black Rains shoulder cannons. "Do you like Merry Go Rounds? If not then you better start!" He then started **

**circling Laura which led to his cables wrapping around Laura. She yelled out furiously "Fight like a real man! Tying up an enemy is not the action of a hardened soldier!" Archie **

**watched her fall and hovered over to her and mumbled "Maybe not, but I've half a mind to spare you a dogs death and merely ask you a simple yes or no question that has no incorrect answer **

**now are you ready for this?" Laura just glared daggers at the white haired Russian. "Fine... ask the question..." Archie grinned victoriously "Alright here goes. Second Liutenant Laura **

**Bodewig, would you be my zhena?" Laura seemed to be visibly disturbed as she growled "Surely you jest Snow-Boy!" She has a tick-mark on her head as he looked at her **

**expressionless "Do I look like the joking type devchushka?" "Ahem. Before you two get into a pre-emptive lovers quarrel perhaps you would clear the**

** field so that we may use it for the next match." Chifuyu looked at them sternly to deactivate their IS so the next match could begin.**

**Will continue soon...**


End file.
